


Halloween

by jackkellys



Series: Fall(ing) For You [31]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: And why he deserves free candy, Finally, Les made a PowerPoint explaining why he should get to trick or treat, M/M, fluff??, get together ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkellys/pseuds/jackkellys
Summary: David takes Les trick or treating.





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> DAY THIRTY ONE: HALLOWEEEEEEEN

David Jacobs was not a big fan of Halloween. In fact, he never celebrated truly celebrated it. His parents claimed it wasn't right for them to celebrate a holiday made by the Catholic Church. Of course, over the years there had been many debates on whether it was right for Jews to celebrate Halloween or not (most said it was fine). David's parents, however; still wanted nothing to do with the Holiday and both Sarah and David were okay with that. It was Les who wasn't. 

Les was the one who had decided he wanted to celebrate Halloween. He claimed that anyone should take the opportunity to get free candy and dress up however they want. Their parents talked it over, ultimately deciding that "Fine, Les, we'll let you go trick-or-treating." That was as far as they would go, they still refused to decorate and hand out candy. This also started the tradition of David and Sarah taking turns on taking Les trick or treating.

And now that Sarah was in college, it was David's turn until he left for college as well.

"So...what are you doing tonight, Dave?" Jack Kelly, his best friend, asks him as they walk to the school parking lot.

"I have to take Les trick or treating," David tells him.

"I thought you guys didn't, ya know, celebrate Halloween?" Jack asks, confused.

David sighs, "Les begged them to let him go trick or treating so he can get free candy. That's all we do."

"Oh, that's fun," Jack comments.

"It’s not," David shakes his head.

"The guys and I were going to a Haunted House, maybe if you and Les finish up you can head over?" Jack asks him.

"I dunno, Les takes a long time," David tells him, "And I don't really like haunted houses."

"They ain't real," Jack laughs.

"I know, but I might just go back home and steal Les' candy. Hallmark is showing their Christmas movies," David replies.

"Lame, Davey!" Jack announces, "...Wait, I thought you guys didn't do Christmas?"

"Everyone can enjoy Hallmark movies, Jackie," David tells him.

"Okay, Dave," Jack laughs.

David stops at the old mini van parked in between two trucks. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," Jack sighs, "Bye, Dave."

"Bye!”

—

David sighs as he waits in the kitchen for Les to finish putting on his Spider-Man costume. His mother, Esther, was helping him button the back of it up.

"I can take him, David," His father, Mayer, reminds him. "I'm actually off for once."

"It's fine, Papa, I like taking him," David reminds him.

"What's he dressed up as again?"

"Spider-Man," David whispers when Les rushes into the lichen. 

"Davey! Let's go, all the good candy will be gone!" Les shouts.

"Les your bucket!" Esther says throwing a pillow case in his direction.

Someone knocks on the door causing the family to look at one another, confused. David gets up from the table to go answer it and tell whatever little kid is there that they don't give out candy, try the next apartment. But it wasn't a little kid, it was Jack standing there with a smile and dressed as a Vampire.

"It was the only costume they had left," Jack tells him. "Hey, why aren't you dressed up?”

"Davey never dresses up!" Les shouts.

"Why are you here?"

"Geez, Dave," Jack laughs, "Thought you'd be excited to see me."

David rolls his eyes, "You know what I meant."

“C’mon! We have to leave now!” Les says dragging both boys outside the apartment. “Suzy and Boots are waiting!”

David sighs and follows closely behind Les, who had taken to dragging Jack by the hand.

The whole night was spent watching Jack laugh with Les and his friends and being dragged back and forth from house to house. David should feel bad for Jack, but better him than David.

When Les finally grew tired, they dropped Suzy and Boots off at home and made their way to the apartment. 

“You wanna stay over Jackie?” David asks, “Sorry you missed the haunted house.”

“It’s okay, this was more fun,” Jack replies and David scoffs.

“Yeah, okay.”

“It was!” Jack replies.

“Jack you can stay over and we can eat a bunch of this candy!” Les shouts raising the nearly full pillowcase.

“I don’t know…I wouldn’t wanna intrude,” Jack says, “Besides Medda will be expecting me back home.”

“Oh, all right,” Les frowns and runs up the stairs to their apartment.

“I’ll see you later?” David says. “And thanks for coming with me, you didn’t have to.”

“I really did have fun, Dave,” Jack grins. “Les is great.”

“I suppose.”

“You’re pretty great too,” Jack teases.

“Thanks,” David laughs. “And thanks again for tagging along.”

“It’s no problem, really,” Jack nods, “I like hanging out with you.”

“I like hanging out with you too,” David replies. “Night, Jackie.”

“Night, Davey,” Jack says and sticks out his hand.

David takes it in his own, shaking it once. Neither of them let go immediately, only focused on each other. David awkwardly clears his throat and takes a step back, “Later.”

”Right,” Jack nods. 

David turns and begins to walk up the stairs only to hear Jack call for him.

”Davey!” He shouts, “Do you maybe wanna come over tomorrow and eat a bunch of discounted Halloween candy with me?”

”Can we watch Hallmark movies?” David asks.

Jack nods,  “It’s a date!”

David grins, “Yeah.” He agrees. 

This time he watches as Jack turns and leaves before leaving himself. 


End file.
